Sessha...
by Artico
Summary: Kenshin's sick? What's wrong, and what does it have to do with these dreems he's been having? ... if you can read all the other fics in here then you can read mine..(^.^) I hope you like it.
1. Depressing dreams

A damp hot wind blew through the dark clouded night, foreshadowing a storm

Disclaimer: I did not nor had any hand in the creation of Rurouni Kenshin. In other words I do not own these characters.

A damp hot wind blew through the dark clouded night, foreshadowing a storm. The smell of rain was heavy in the air and nothing could be heard aside from the rustling    of leaves in a nearby bamboo grove. Drop by lonely drop the rain began to fall, gaining intensity and speed. Lightning flashed across the sky and sent shockwaves of thunder through the silent night.  Suddenly screams could be heard from below in a small clearing          on the streets of Kyoto.  Lightning lit up the scene where the fallen water ran red with blood.  Nearby a young samurai cleaned and sheathed his sword. His vision was clouded by the blood of the man he had just slain and he blinked furiously to clear them out.

From a side alley five men carrying swords approached with urgent speed.  The smelled blood was heavy in the wet rainy air.  They stopped when they reached their fallen comrade lying in a watered down pool of his own blood and looked up to see his murder starting to walk away not ten feet from were the body lay. His long hair swished from its high ponytail on top of his head and glowed red in a single moonbeam that showered on him through the clouds. Two of the men unsheathed their swords and the other three stood back with their hands on the scabbards ready to strike.

"Turn and fight, coward!"

The young samurai stopped were he was, but did not turn around.  His hand lightly gripped his sword. The moon disappeared from behind a cloud.

"Turn and face us or die from the back!" one of the men shouted and the rain began to fall even harder.

The samurai lowered his head a bit and spoke calm and certain, "This rain is good…" he paused for a second making the men uneasy by his tone. Lightning once again seared the sky. The samurai then turned the left of his body and face towards the men who caught a glimpse of a cross shaped scar that was etched into his left cheek, and continued, "it will wash away the blood so only your bodies will be left to be cleaned up."

"Hitokiri Battousai!" the man in the lead yelled, but it was drowned  out by the clap of thunder following the lightning. The men around him charged disobeying his orders to retreat. The hitokiri drew his sword with his renowned god like speed and sliced the first man to reach him diagonally in half, his blood spewed through the air, staining his cloths and dripped across his scar. The second and third man came even quicker than the first and he dealt each of them a similar fate. As the fourth came the Battousai raised his sword to meet the attack. This man was obviously better than the first three, but it was to no avail. The hitokiri expertly sprung back from the clashing swords and landed on the side of a building before jumping back and slicing through the man's raised sword and skull. 

He stood there, showered in blood, gasping for breath in it's stench, and turned slouch-shouldered to face his final opponent. The man stood frozen in terror of the hitokiri who was said to have no mach under the heavens. Finally his senses came to him and he sheathed his sword and took off down the dark alley behind him. The hitokiri took a leap over the fallen men and chased after him.  The alley turned into a maze of alleys but the hitokiri was able to follow the fleeing man by the footprints he had left in the mud and by the sound of his heavy breathing. He entered upon another clearing were he saw the man cornered by several buildings at the end. Seeing now no other choice he turned and faced death. 

Battousai charged and by chance the man dodged his first attack and the hitokiri made a large slash in the building in front of him. He dislodged his sword from the stone and turned in time to block a blow from his opponent's sword. The hitokiri fell back causing his opponent to become unbalanced and he materialized behind him and slashed his back killing him instantly. 

As he was walking away from the body he heard some commotion from inside the house that he had slashed. The lights turned on in the front windows and the door opened. Two boys and one woman stepped out to see what had happened. The boys were the first to see the body. Evidently knowing the man they yelled out his name and rushed to his side to see if he might still be alive. The woman sat down, staring at him in disbelief and began to weep.  Silhouetted in the doorway of the house, a small child stepped into the softening rain, her large green eyes wide and full of tears. She stumbled her way down past her weeping sister to her brothers by the slain man in the mud. Her tinny hands gripped his blood stained shirt and she began to sob face buried in his chest.

Pain struck the hitokiri's heart when he saw this. He did not and never had enjoyed killing and seeing scenes like this made him hate his job even more. As he looked  back he saw the large, green, tear filled eyes of the child staring at him through the dark, and he ran off and hid himself in the rain of blood.

…

Kenshin snapped into consciousness. It was still late at night and it was beginning to rain outside. His breathing was heavy and he was sickly hot under his covers.  He tried to get up but a soft touch on his shoulder kept him from rising up.  The soft hand moved it's way up to his face where it rested on and felt his forehead. It was removed and replaced with a cool damp cloth. He tried to open his eyes but there was no reason to, it was too dark to see anything or anyone. He tried to lift himself up once more but again he was held down by the unknown hand. Slowly he moved his hand from under the sheet to grasp the hand that held him down.

"Kenshin, are you awake?" came a very soft, whispery voice. To this he rolled his head up and tried to peer at the speaker's face through the darkness. "Shhhh, shhh, shh. Don't move so much," the voice said removing the cloth from his head and replacing it with a fresh, cooler one. 

"Kaoru dono, is that you?" he questioned in a whisper, feeling her soft hand on his shoulder.

"Hi. I heard you tossing and turning all the way from my room. I'm surprised that Yahiko didn't wake up with the noise you were making." She whispered removing the cloth from his forehead and feeling it's temperature again. Lightning flashed outside and he saw Kaoru's worried face as it was lit up. He smiled. Kaoru had been so nice to him for the last few days, since he had been sick most of the time.  He reached his hand up and grabbed Kaoru's hand off of his forehead. 

"Thank you, Kaoru, I'll be fine now."

"Kenshin, … you still have a fever," she began and she pulled her hand from his and reapplied the damp cloth to his forehead.

"Thank you," he said closing his eyes letting the coolness of the cloth sink in. Lightning flashed and Kenshin suddenly remembered his dream. He sat straight up in bed, startling Kaoru so that she knocked over the bowl of water she had been using to dampen his cloth.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled, surprised and worried. She grabbed him by the shoulder's as he stared blankly ahead of him. "Kenshin! What's wrong?!" Exhaustion gripped his body and he leaned onto Kaoru for support. "Kenshin?" she whispered worriedly as he slipped almost unconscious into her arms. "I'm taking you to see Megumi and Dr. Gensai first thing in the morning, Kenshin," she said caressing his burning body in her arms as he breathed heavily, in and out. 

"Kaoru dono," he whispered breathing even heavier than before, "I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Shhhh, shhh, shh. Don't talk just try to go back to sleep," she said laying him back down in his bed. "I'm going to go get some more water then I'm going to stay right here beside you all night," she whispered in his ear, then got up and moved quietly to the door as his breath softened.

"Kaoru dono, I don't want to be a burden," he said sleepily.

"You aren't, Kenshin. Don't worry you aren't," she whispered quietly to the sleeping Kenshin and silently slipped out the door.

…To be continued… 


	2. Waking up! Kaoru's cooking!!!!!!!

The day arose fresh and clean, like all days after a storm should be, and the Kamiya Dojo lie peaceful in its little part in Tokyo. That is, until a certain spiky haired rooster showed up….

"Hey!!!!!!! YO!!! Jo Chan?!! Where is everyone?" Sanosuke yelled out into the quite air.

Kaoru, startled by the sudden noise, jumped up out of her seated nest beside the still sleeping Kenshin and dashed outside to great Sano, fixing her hair on the way.

"Sano! What brings you over so early in the morning?" Kaoru asked standing in the doorway of Kenshin's room.

Sano grinned wickedly, seeing Kaoru all ruffled up coming out of Kenshin's room gave him some 'odd' ideas, "Ah, Jo Chan, is it still so early? Last I checked it was about ten o'clock." Kaoru looked bedazzled at the time like she had just forgotten a few hours of her life. Sanosuke couldn't stand it any more, "So, Jo Chan? Did you 'sleep' well?"

Looking very exasperated she slung her head down and replied, "Not really," to which Sano could only raise an eyebrow. (which of course was hidden under his red bandana so you couldn't really tell) 

Kaoru just sort of hung there in a state of half sleep daze long enough for Sano to slip by into the room. The room, of course, knowing Kenshin, was all neat and tidy except for over near the bed where an exhausted Kenshin lay sleeping tangled up in his covers. Sano grinned a tiny smirk. "Hey, Kenshin!! Get up!"Sano yelled at him from a distance. "YO, Slugabed!! Kenshin! You red haired firecracker, Get Up!!" Sano said walking over towards Kenshin a bit. "_Man he really got worn out_" Sano thought to himself. "HEY KENSHIII…..!"

~BAMMMMMM~A large heavy stick collided and broke over his head leaving a large knot. "HE'S SICK, STUPID! I've been staying up all knight with him trying to keep his fever down!!!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled at Sanosuke, making her angry D-eye face look. "SO BE QUIET!" Kenshin stirred and Kaoru hopped over to his side and dabbed his forehead down with the damp cloth furiously with her big watery eyes.Sano began to laugh out loud and he was met with another of Kaoru's never fail head bashes. "Anyway," she began stepping away from the spirally eyed Sanosuke, "I'm taking him to se Dr. Gensai as soon as he wakes up…. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me bring him there Sano?" she said blinking her eyes in the newly recovered Sano's direction. 

"So, Jo Chan, basically what you're asking me to do is carry him there?"

"If he can't walk by himself yes," Kaoru smiled back in his direction. 

"All right, I'll come, so long as that 'FOX' isn't prowling around anywhere near!" 

A knew little voice popped out of the morning air. "Come on Sano… we all know you and Megumi 'Lo………~BAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!~" Yahiko was silenced by a hard blow from Sano before he could finish the sentence. 

..(chasing around the room)

"LOVE!!!!" Yahiko yelled.

"SHUT UP , KID. STOP JOKING AROUND!"

"LOVE LOVELOVELOVE!!!!!!!!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M SMASHING YOUR BRAINS IN!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO YOUR GOING TO WAKE UP KENSHIN!!! PUT YAHIKO DOWN SANO!!"

"OK, YOU STINK AND YOUR UGLY!!!"

"WELL YOUR JUST A PUNK ROOSTER!!!!"

"SHUT UP !!!!!! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"……K…Kaoru Dono?" came a quiet voice from the corner of the small room that was now crowded with noisy people, two of which were fighting and the other of which was yelling at them to stop.All of them did stop making commotion when these words were said, and they turned to look at a Kenshin seated up in his bed smiling semi-feebly at all of them.Kaoru then knocked each of the two idiots who had been 'making all the noise' in the room across the head so that they fell limply to the floor, then she hurried over to Kenshin who was close-eyed smiling at them all. 

"Kenshin, how do you feel?" Kaoru asked feeling his forehead.

" Much better Kaoru,thank you," he smiled at her.

"Your fever is down a little bit,…. I'm still taking you to see Dr. Gensai, I'm sure he can find something that will help….. Sano help Kenshin get dressed and ready to go…. Yahiko come with me and help me fix some breakfast."

Mischievously Yahiko replied, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, considering that it might be your cooking that's making him sick."

"DON'T EVEN JOKE, YAHIKO!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled D-eyed.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin began, "I'm sure that can't be the case. Kaoru Dono's cooking isn't that bad."

"Fine then Yahiko, you can just fix it by yourself!"Kaoru, folded armed, snapped at Yahiko.

"Kaoru!!? …….. fine I'll help you cook."

"Good. Now, Kenshin, Sano, I'll be back with some food in a minuet or two, K?"

Sano leaned over and whispered into Kenshin's ear, who just smiled with a sweat drop, "I'd rather be stuck in your condition than to have to eat her food."

"I HEARD THAT, SANO!!!!!!!!!"Kaoru said as her fist collided with his face. "Anyway, I'll be right back, Kenshin."

"OK, Kaoru," Kenshin replied smiling and Kaoru left the room.Sano and Kenshin just sat there for a while until Sano spoke up.

"So,Kenshin … were you really 'sick' last night?" 

"Very," he replied.

"And Kaoru spent the 'whole night' in here 'alone' with only 'you' in the room?"

"Yes, she was very kind."

"And nothing happened? ….MAN!!! You two are impossible!" Sano laughed standing up so that he could help Kenshin get up.

(meanwhile in the kitchen)

"YAHIKO!! Don't put that in that!!!!"

"OH YEAH! And how would you know, Ugly?"

"Ug…? HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR SENSEI UGLY, BRAT!!! I MIGHT BE A BAD COOK BUT AT LEAST I'VE COOKED BEFORE IN MY LIFE TIME ."

"OH, so she admits that she's a bad cook!!?"

"ALRIGHT COME HERE, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE FRIED YAHIKO FOR BREAKFAST TODAY!!!!" Kaoru yelled chasing Yahiko around the room with a butcher's knife. 

"AAAHHH!!! You're crazy!! I give up, I give up!! I'll do whatever you say!!" Yahiko yelled as Kaoru began to threaten chopping off his hair. 

"That's more like I now help me over here with this."

"Hi, Hi!"

…….

(back at the room)

"Well here you two go, enjoy!" Kaoru said smiling, handingSano and Kenshin the 'food.' Kenshin, of course, took it with much gratitude and started to nibble, while Sano …. just sat there…looking at it, then finally with a *_I might as well get this over with*_ look on his face, he swallowed it whole, grimacing as it traveled down into his stomach. 

"**Bheeeeaah**!!!!!!" Sano said sticking out his tongue in a appalled way. "Kenshin how can you stand to eat this stuff?" he turned to ask Kenshin who was taking his time chewing the food, "whatever you've got has to be affecting your sense of taste for you to eat that stuff with a straight face…. A SMILE EVEN!!!!"Sano was very shocked to see Kenshin smiling and asking for seconds!!!!!!! *_must really be sick*_

"Thank you Kaoru, your cooking seams quite good today!" Kenshin said smiling.

Sano, Yahiko, and even Kaoru's jaw dropped when Kenshin said that her cooking was actually edible…..GOOD EVEN! They jumped up and started to drag Kenshin over to the clinic as fast as humanly possible.

…To Be Continued… 


	3. FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin at the doctor's...

author's note:* there is one thing as a fanfic author that I am tampering with in Rurouni Kenshin……

author's note:* there is one thing as a fanfic author that I am tampering with in Rurouni Kenshin……. I am creating … the…..**~~~ANGRY ORO!!!!!!~~~**

thank you for your time….. now on with the show!!!!!!! (^.^x)

nother note:… all of my little comments will appear in this way ~~(words here)~~ … that is if I decide to say something like if it's confustrateing or any of that what not..

"Iitaii!Sanooooo!!!! Don't be so rough!!!!!!Just because I complimented Kaoru on her cooking doesn't mean that I'm going to die!!! Orooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Kenshin pouted, being hauled up on Sano's shoulders like a miso bucket, moving very quickly down the streets to the clinic.

"Yes it does,"Yahiko panted, making Kenshin look over the right of his shoulder. 

"………Oro?" 

"We're almost there, Kenshin. D.o.n.'t..w.o.r.r.y..w.e.'r.e..g.e.t.t.i.n.g..y.o.u..s.o.m.e..h.e.l.p." Kaoru said, causing Kenshin to look over his left shoulder.

"……………………………………………OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"~~ (the angry ORO!!! D heheehee) ~~

"Stop wriggling, Kenshin!!!! Before I drop you!!!!!!!!!!" Sano yelled over his shoulder.

"Gomen!" Kenni said going limp over Sano's shoulders. 

"AAAAh, finally were here!!!!!!!!" Kaoru sighed in relief. "You three wait out here, I'll go in and get Dr. Gensai."

"…………Hey, Jo Chan, if that 'FOX' is here…. Dash back out and tell me so I can …………….RUN LIKE HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!""""""""Sanosuke yelled seeing Megumi approaching them, (fox ears and tail out.) "Sayonara!!!!!!!!!"Sano yelled starting to run in the opposite direction.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!" Kaoru yelled back, jumping up to grab Sano by the ear and dragging him back, "you're not going anywhere with Kenshin still on your back!!!!!!"

"Oro?"

"SO UNTIL HE IS SEATED COMFORTABLY IN THE CLINIC YOU'RE MY SLAVE!!!!!!!!!"""""""" 

"Ooohhhoooohooohhooooohoo!!" came a loud Megumi laugh. "No he's 'my slave' Oooohooohooohooo!!!!" Megumi laughed looking crazily up in the air.

Frantically looking at Kaoru with a very large sweat drop on his head Sano bent over and shook trying to dislodge the oro'ing Kenshin from his back into Kaoru's arms, "Take him!!! Quick take him!!! I've still got time to run!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sano,…. Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"Kaoru said, baping Sano in the face. "don't go around shaking Kenshin like that……. he might get hurt even worse.

"Oro?"

Megumi gasped, "Is something wrong with Ken-San?"

"He's been very sick. Do you think you take a look at him?" Kaoru asked.

"But of course………evil-grin I'd be mooooorrrethat happy to 'examine' Kenshin……Ooohooohoooohoo!!!" (and Megumi goes off into another fit of maniacal laughter)(then snaps back) "……….. I'll 'examine' Sano ….. L.a.t.e.r.!! Ohoohoohoo!!"

"But Sano's not sick……" realization hits Kaoru, "DIRTY!! ALL ADULTS ARE DIRTY!!!"

And Megumi's reply to this? ….. "Ohoohoohoo!!!"~~ O.o ~~

"…….Oro?"

"Oh, yes, Kenshin! Quick, let's get you inside!!!" Megumi said, dashing over grabbing Sanosuke by the arm dragging him into the clinic. 

"Ken…shin …."

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'm sure nothing's seriously wrong with him…….. hey while where waiting… why don't we go to the Akabeko??!"Yahiko said cheerfully. 

"…….NO!" Kaoru replied … annoyed. 

" Aww, but why not."

"….Two reasons… after this we'll be broke, I've had to stay home from visiting the other dojos taking care of Kenshin. Two…. you only want to go so you can see Tsubame."

"EEEHHH?!That's not it at all, ……. I'm just hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yahiko said blushing!!!!!!!!

"We'll just wait in the waiting room," Kaoru snapped at Yahiko. 

"Doooohh!!!" Yahiko said lowering his head.

(meanwhile in the doctor's room)

"FFOOXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sano yelled at an 'odd' remark of hers, _Megumi had been acting strange recently_. "This is serious!!!!!!!"

"Ohoohoohoo!" Megumi laughed, _she had both of them in the same room and was preparing the 'examining' tables._

"Megumi Dono," Kenshin said, still on Sano's back, making her stop.Megumi turned to see his tired, serious, sweet, smiling face and figured that she wasn't going to get any fun out of this one.

"Fine, …..(thinking for a second) SLAVE!!!!!! You may lay him down on that table over there," she said, a pesky glitter in her eye, pointing towards a table in the corner of the room.

"….(grumble, grumble) …slave.. (growl, growl) I ain't no one's slave…..(mumble, mumble)….." Sano grumbled, growled, and mumbled on his way over to set Kenshin down on the table. 

"You may leave, Slave!!!"

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!!!!!!!"

"….. Yes you are. Remember, hmmmm? Ohoohoohoo!!"

"……….."

"Oro?"

"OH, go now or I'll keep losing my train of thought!"

"TRAIN!!!!!!???? Accursed things, you're better off without it… you'll wind up in the SEWERS!!!!!" Sano ranted as he left the room. 

(back in the waiting room)

enter Sano.

"AEEERRG! That, … FOX!!!!"he yelled in aggravation. 

"Why! What'd she do to Kenshin!!??" Kaoru asked startled.

"Oh, nothing…..yet" _God knows what she's going to do_"It's I who she's a'Foxin!" Sano huffed, sitting down in a chair next to Kaoru.

(meanwhile in the doctor's room)

"So, Kenshin, what's seems to be the matter here," (she was back to her normal self)

"Oro……………" Kenshin replied all spirally eyed, "everything, that it seams."

"Hmmmm!" Megumi hmmed, then she started to pull out all sorts of proby looking things.

"….Oro?"

(Back in the waiting room…… again!)

"…I thought I heard something!!!!!! Like a …scream or something!!" Kaoru shot up out of her chair very anxiously. 

"Jo Chan, it must be your imagination, (_I hope! Poor Kenshin_)" Sano said sarcastically reassuringly.

"I hope you're right, Sano," she said nervously sitting back down. 

_I hope I'm right too, Jo Chan._

(~once again~ Meanwhile in the doctor's room)

"Come on Kenshin, that couldn't have hurt that much!"

"Oooorooooo!!!" a very spirally eyed Kenshin said with a bleeding thumb pricked thumb. 

"Now, Kenshin, open your mouth, I need to look at your tongue!"

"Oooooorrooo-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," Kenshin opened his mouth wide.

"hmmm, hmm, um, umhuuummmm! Now Kenshin………………"

"OOOOOOOORRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!??????????"

(back in the waiting room –YET AGAIN!)

"I heard an ORO!!!!!" Kaoru said leaping out of her seat again.

"Don't worry, Jo Chan, he does that all the time."

"I know but."

"…..Women…. I'll never understand them…." Yahiko said, confussled eyed. @.@

"I don't think any real man will ever understand a woman, Yahiko." Sano said.

(AND AGAIN!!Meanwhile in the doctor's room)

"See that wasn't all that bad, now was it?"

"OrooOooOooOoo!"

"Ok, Kenshin," Megumi said, her eyes narrowing and becoming very serious, "and now for the hard part."

"Or…….ro?"

…..TO BE CONTINUED…..

READ THIS! READ THIS!

~~:Story behind the angry ORO!!:~~

It all started on a warm day in the spring when I was getting the last bit of ice-cream out of the Mayfield container. And, like many good Kenshin lovers I'm sure, I had picked up the habit of going Oro?, right?Well, anywho, I was using the scoop to get the last little bit of ice cream out of the container, (~_~) which was being a pain, when the scoop slipped and sent that very last bit ofice cream I was planning to eat hurtling through the air and it landed on the counter, and as .. in slow motion…. the ice cream flew through the air, the words formed, loud and aggravated in my throat, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!""""""""""

(^.^x)


	4. To the Akabeko

"Stop worrying so much, Jo Chan

Author's note: Sorry if the characters are out of character… (-_-) I try. But most everything will be explained ……soon….. 

"Stop worrying so much, Jo Chan!!!You're giving me a headache!!!" Sano exclaimed quite loudly. 

"Stop telling me to stop worrying, Sano!!!!!!!"Kaoru snapped, crazy eyed, back at Sano.

"NONOONOO!!!! Both of you stop it… or I'm going to be one next in there!!" Yahiko yelled. 

Kaoru suddenly became very quiet and looked down at her feet, bangs covering her eyes, and she said, "I know I shouldn't be so … worried… he's doing better today than he was yesterday, but, he always gets worse at night…… and……….."Kaoru trails off into silence….

"Woah! What a change in behavior," Sano whispered in Yahiko'sear, who nodded. 

"I'll never understand women," he rewhispered in Sano's direction. 

(Sanosuke and Yahiko appear close up in a huddle, with Kaoru in the background beginning to get angry)

"I don't think anyone will ever understand them you know?" (Y)

"And sometimes I don't think that they even understand themselves." (S)

"It's amazing, how they can go from crying there eyes out, to raging fury,to being the happiest things on the face of the earth." (Y)

(Kaoru is now very angry in the background)

"It is IMPOLITE to talk of the ways of women! Especially in front of them. AND BESIDES!!! What do men know of us anyway? You two especially! Your about as close to being feminine as a cat is to being a dog!!" Kaoru hissed.

(Wary glances are exchanged between Yahiko and Sanosuke)

"Fine! I just won't talk to you! I'll just sit over in this corner and wait on Kenshin!" Kaoru said zipping over to a seat closer to the door. 

(just as she sat down the door opens and Megumi steps out with Kenshin following behind her holding a small bottle in his right hand)

"Kenshin!" Kaoru jumped up out of her seat and, before stopping herself, was about to hug Kenshin. Then she turned to Megumi, "So, Megumi San, were you able to find out what was wrong with Kenshin?"

"Well, not exactly. His symptoms and some of the tests I ran suggested a normal cold, but there is much more to it than that, and I'm not sure what that is," Megumi replied respectfully. "Anyway, I have prescribed him some medicine that should help him with his fatigue and fever. He needs two doses each day, no less than two hours apart, until this clears up. I've already given him one dose so he can't have another until one o'clock. If his symptoms worsen I want you to bring him to me without delay."

"Thank you so much, Megumi San," Kaoru said and then reached into her kimono to pull out her money pouch. "How much do I owe you?"

Megumi smiled and put her hands on the little bit of money in Kaoru's hands and pushed it back towards her. "All it will cost you is feeding that poor man a meal," she said pointing a thumb over in Kenshin's direction. "Being sick for the last few days I can guess that he hasn't eaten much, _or at least no good food _. And he needs to eat so he can build his strength back up," Megumi said walking to greet a man who just walked into the clinic clutching his stomach.

"I'll do that," Kaoru replied in gratitude."Oh, one more thing, before we leave."

Turning back around Megumi asked, "What would that be?"

"Did he tell you anything about his dreams?"

Megumi thought for a moment then replied, "All he said was that he had been having troublesome dreams. Nothing more."

"Oh, ok. Well thank you," Kaoru said turning to catch up with the others who were waiting outside. She could automatically tell that whatever Megumi had given Kenshin was already helping, he was standing up straighter and held himself more alert. "Well," Kaoru said, stepping down and fluffing her hair, "who wants some beef stew?"

There was an immediate perk up in everyone.Especially in Kenshin, …_.and his stomach gave out a loooouuudd **GrOwL!!**_Yahiko was also very excited. _No more of Kaoru's cooking for me tonight!!!_Sano, seeing a chance for a free meal cheered right along with the others .._so long as she pays._

(moments later they are all walking down the road towards the Akabeko)

"Wow, Kenshin I see that medicines really worken there," Sano said as Kenshin walked merrily beside Kaoru, _he was going to get to eat. Real food!!_

"Megumi Dono's medicine works well, that it does," Kenshin nodded. 

"Speaking of Megumi, Sano, what was up with here earlier today," Kaoru questioned at Sanosuke.

"Ehhhhrrrrrr, anoooooooooooo."

"Sanosuke Sagara! Tell me or your not getting a free meal!"

"Fine. (_I'm to hungry to argue_) You see, it's like this. I got into a fight a few days ago and I got beat up a bit. I went to the Fox's to get fixed up and……………"(F.l.A.s.H.b.A.c.K!!!!!)

*a semi beat up Sanosuke walks into a rather deserted clinic late at night with only Megumi left awake and working over at a small desk writing something by candlelight. Megumi notices Sano enter but pays him no mind*

"Hey, Fox," Sano said weakly, hobbling over towards the 'ignoring' Megumi, "I could use a bit of help over here. …………………….(no response) ….. …Yo! Megumi, in pain over here!" Sano walks a bitcloser. "Arm TwIsTeD, ..leg sprained… black eye… large bump on head ….. IN PAIN!!"

"And what would you have me do you freeloader, heal you without getting paid, Again!!?" Megumi questioned without looking at Sano. 

"MEGUMI!"

"Well,… what's wrong with you this time? Did you get in another fight? The almighty Roster, defeated in a bar brawl? Really Sano, you can't expect me to heal every single scratch you get!"

"It wasn't a stinkin bar brawl!"

"Cheated at gambling then, I don't care. The last time you were in here I told you that was the last treatment you would ever get for free and I meant it."

"I'll pay you back later!" Sano said clutching his arm.

An evil light gleamed in Megumi's eye, "Oh, you'll pay me back." Megumi said, finally turning around, and glaring wickedly. "Fine Sano, I'll help you, under two conditions. …..First, tell me what the story behind this injury is?" Megumi asked.

"…….. Fine, It's really simple. Some random guys wearing green attacked me on the bridge, some how I got shoved off and fell into the water and got bumped around a bit. And Finally when I managed to get out of the water I was drying off and I was run over by a wagon!!!!!!" 

"Well…. you certainly look like you fell off a bridge and got run over by a wagon, …or don't you always look like that?" 

"Yeah, yeah! Now what's the second condition?"

"You …….," evil grin, "Have to bee my SLAVE!!!!!"

"Y….your Slave???" Sanosuke questioned backing away warily.

"Yes, meaning you do what ever I tell you to do (ex. Errands, delivering messages/prescriptions etc) until you can pay your bill!!!!!"

"Ehhhh….….. well I guess it doesn't sound that bad," Sano admitted scratching his head, then rerealized his arm was still hurt and put it down. "So long as it's nothing kinky!"

"Ohoohoohoo!"

"…………."

(back to present)"And that's pretty much it. Now LET'S EAT!!!! IT'S ALL ON KAORU!!!!"

Kaoru---_---I was hoping he would refuse to tell…now I have to pay for his meal too._

…To Be Continued….. 


	5. 

~listen to the voices of the Akabeko workers in their typical southern accent as done in the English version (gomen to all you die hard Japanese lovers) but please try to listen to them as that. (^.^)

Everyone was bright and cheery when they entered the Akabeko.Kenshin was seemingly much better and was always smiling.They were all greeted with the usual enthusiastic faces of the Akabeko workers and shown a seat. Kenshin was doing much better now and was very excitedly awaiting the meal were going to order. Tsubame had stepped over to see how everyone was doing….(COUYahikoGH).And Tae was taking a second to check up on Kenshin after hearing that he had been sick. 

"Oh my. And he had a fever the whole time?Well he seams to be doing better now, then doesn't he." Tae said.

"Yes, I feel much better, that I do." Kenshin replied. 

"Well, I have some other customers I need to attend to! Some one will be with you to take your order in a few moments. I'll see you around," Tae said waving as she walked away.

"Yeah, me too," Tsubame said in her sweet little shy voice, face behind her serving trey, and walked away behind Tae.

The Kenshin Gumi sat around for a little bit while they waited on a waitress to come and take their order. … and they waited… and … waited. …and some more they seamed to wait. (~it had only been a minute~) 

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! Where's a waitress I'm hungry!!!It always seems to take them the longest when you're the most hungry!!" Sanosuke yelled, making everyone in a reasonable distance turn shocked and angrily toward Sano who went embarrassedly chibi, and turned his face away."Well it's true," he mumbled under his breath.

"Now, now," came a new voice, "You don't have to be so loud."A young and beautiful perpetually smiley eyed girl with pitch black hair/purple highlights and a southern accent popped her head down in front of Sano's face, who jumped back in statement. "I'll be your waitress today," she smiled at them. She was bending down in front Kenshin, head facing Sano. 

"Oh, I haven't seen you around here before…. Are you new?"Kaoru questioned the girl.

"Hiiii!! My name'sHashi Yuri," she said very happily, "I just moved here from Yokohama! And Tae Chan was so nice to give me a job!!" 

"Oh, … I see. … So are you taking our order or not?" Sano said annoyed and shrunk away from an evil glare from Kaoru.

"OH!! GOMEN!!! I'll take your order now," she said whipping out a piece of paper to take notes on. 

"We'd like a large pot of Sukiyaki," Kaoru said. 

"VERY LARGE!" Sano added.

Kaoru glared at him, then turned to Kenshin, "Anything else that you would like, Kenshin?"

"I'd like some green tea, if it's not asking too much," Kenshin smiled over in reply to Kaoru's question.

"No, it's no problem at all," Kaoru said. Then turning back to Yuri said, "So we'll be having three waters and one green tea!" Sano and Yahiko glare at Kaoru. _She's getting cheap on us_

"I'll be right back with your food. You four just sit back and relax," she said smiling and hopped away, black hair swishing happily behind her.

As she walks away Sano and Yahiko move closer to each other."Woo, she's pretty cute." Yahiko said, with a silly look on his face.

"Yeah, That medium length black hair, pretty smiling eyes, and cute little southern voice."

Evil grin, "HEY! Sano, but aren't you and Meg…. ~!!BAMMM!!~"

"Oh yeahWhat about you and Tsubame???" Sano said with his fist jammed in Yahiko's face.

"I agree she is very nice looking, that I do.But…" Kenshin trails off looking thoughtful.

"But…" Kaoru questions.

"Her kimono was a little to lose and showy, that it was," Kenshin said blushing furiously!!!

"WAS IT!!!" Sano and Yahiko said both at once. 

"KINSHIN!!!…. BAKA!!!" Kaoru yelled and started to throttle poor Kenshin, who's only fault was sitting where he had been sitting.

"K..K…Kaoru DoNo! I…iii….TtTtaaaiiiii!!! Be gentle please!!" Kenshin said swaying back and forth.

"EH………. OH NO!!! KENSHIN I'M SORRY!!!!" Kaoru said patting and pampering Kenshin, who was spirally eyed going oro. 

"It's ok, Kaoru Dono, that it is," Kenshin said blushing as Kaoru watery eyed apologized to him.

Yahiko looked playfullyfrom Kenshin to Kaoru, "Hey, Kenshin, you're 'BLUSHING'!!" 

Kenshin, blushing even more looked up and away.Kaoru did similarly. And they both sat there blushing fervently, while Yahiko and Sanosuke chuckled over in their corner.

"W….well, anyway!" Kaoru said clearing her throat, (still blushing). "Ah!! Here comes our food!" She awkward stuttered out, still blushing and looking uneasily at Kenshin, who was also still blushing and looking away. 

"Sorry it took so long," Yuri said bending down placing the food in front of everyone, (Yahiko and Sano start to chuckle and blush, Kenshin and Kaoru both looked away) Seeing their odd behavior she looked puzzled towards them, "What… is something wrong."

Sano spoke up in a laugh, "No, no nothing's wrong." He made as straight a face as possible. 

"Well then, I'm gonna go back now, I have other customers to attend to." She said and walked off smiling.

"What a nice person," Yahiko said, dreamy eyed.

"Men!!" Kaoru exclaimed, irritated.

Kenshin was staring watery eyed and drooling with a _thank heaven!_ look on his face at his food and precious green tea. And soon after this they were all in acontest of eat all you could eat before it was eaten for you by someone else. ….Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko were pretty much tied….in last place!!! KENSHIN was in the lead, eating like a rabid wolf …. with table manners. But he was soon done leaving plenty left for the others and he sat back and calmly sipped his green tea while everyone else was still fighting over the food.

…

After paying their bill they all left the Akabeko and headed on their way back to the dojo. It was getting cloudy again. Kenshin was walking a little ways behind everyone listening to them talk. It's nice, he thought, to have such great friends. 

"Now that Kenshin's doing better I can go back to work giving lessons at the other dojos! Ican have money again! …. Hey Sano,, when are you going to get a job…. and pay me back?" Kaoru said sneakily at Sanosuke.

Sano very shocked, turned towards Kaoru, "J…JO Chan!!??"

"Haahaahaa," Kaoru laughed, "I'm just kidding, just kidding!" 

"Oh, well, that's better," Sano said relieved.

"So," Yahiko started, "When are you going to get a job and pay back Megu….~!!BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!!~ ………………….IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! I WASN'T EVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was starting to sprinkle and the ground gradually became more wet. Kaoru looked down at her 'new' kimono and looked peeved. 

"Why??? Why??? Always, WHY?"

"Ah, well, we need to hurry up and get inside before we catch our death of cold," Sano suggested.

"I would have thought that you'd want to be sickso you could go see…………" Sano gave him a glare warning him not to finish that sentence. 

"Ok, let's hurry. Come on Kenshin," Kaoru said wet, turning around to face Kenshin. "K….Kenshin?!!!" he wasn't there. "Kenshin?" she said looking around her as the rain picked up. Then she saw a small crumpled up figure lying in the road a little ways back, still and unconscious. Her heart stopped, "KEENNSHIIINN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…to be continued…__


	6. Silent Tears

"KENSHIN

"KENSHIN!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed as she ran over in the torrential rain towards Kenshin who lie shaking in the mud."KENSHIN! KENSHIN! KENSHIN!" Kaoru stumbled in the gritty mud falling down to the ground beside Kenshin, forgetting about her kimono. She was shaking his shoulder trying to get him to wake up. "KENHSHIN!!! KENSHIN!!!!" she cried into his soggy shirt. Sanosuke ran up behind her and looked down at the helpless rurouni, and the Kaoru that was weeping over him. "k…en…shin…" she whimpered between her sobs. Yahiko stopped short, staring, shocked, and then ran up and joined Kaoru in the mud trying to get Kenshin to wake up. Kaoru and Yahiko rolled him over on his back. His face was feverish, and he was breathing heavily. "Sanosuke…………," Kaoru said looking away from Kenshin and up at Sano, "help me lift him, we have to get him to Megumi's." Sano nodded and bent down to pick up Kenshin. …. He was heavier than had been earlier that day, and harder to carry, like a dead wet body.

They took off down the street, barely able to see where they were going in the heavy rain. Running past the Akabeko they caught a glimpse ofTae's face peering out of the door looking surprised, shocked, and questioning.They had no time to stop. It wasn't one o'clock yet so they couldn't give Kenshin the medicine. Kaoru had already thought of this. They needed Megumi, and quick. There was no time to catch Tae up. 

Kaoru's breath was failing her. The events happening and the humidity from the torrential downpour were leaving her short of breath, and she was running with all her might with Sanosuke and Kenshin in front of her and Yahiko behind. There was a stitch in her left side, but she paid it no mind and kept running, and running, and running,…and running.Suddenly her lungs and her legs gave out and she sunk into the mud. Yahiko, just behind her, stopped to help her up but she shooed him away and said that she would catch up as soon as she could. He stood there for a moment, looking at Kaoru, then dashed off after Sanosuke who had slowed down a bit to see what was going on. When Yahiko caught up to Sano, he beckoned him to go hurry and leave Kaoru.Sanosuke did this and they ran off towards the clinic.Kaoru lie there, in the mud for a moment collapsed over in a ball, trying to catch her breath and calm down. She shivered and shook, crying tears that could not be distinguished from the rain. 

Sanosuke and Yahiko were approaching the clinic when Kaoru finally caught up to them. She was very bedraggled looking and covered in mud. Her kimono was ruined, but she didn't care about that right now, there would be plenty of time to worry about that later. All she cared about now was Kenshin. Kenshin, to get him back to his normal self was her only concern. She'd go through hundreds of kimonos to get him well, cry hundreds of tears if only to see him smile, again. She stared up and saw the clinic so close. She knew Megumi could help. Even though she was a fox, and a sly one at that, she was still the best medical doctor she knew. 

Sanosuke was the first to reach the door and he slid it away fiercely. "MEGUMI!!DR. GENSAI!!"he yelled and looked around. Yahiko was right behind him running into the clinic.He entered and stopped. It was so dark he could barely see. There were no lights lit, and there wasn't enough light from outside to light though the windows. When his eyes finally did adjust they snapped open and stared blankly inside.Kaoru finally entered and saw Sano and Yahiko staring frozen inside the dark clinic. She looked at them curiously and then stepped forward to see for herself what they were so startled by.She stepped in and gasped. The room was a complete disaster area. It was as if a tornado had charged through the room, rearranging and breaking everything. 

Kaoru dashed past Yahiko and Sano, who was still holding Kenshin, and ran into the other room of the clinic. It wasn't as messy in there but it was still a wreck.As she was walking slowly through she heard a chink under her foot and she reached down and pulled up the broken base of a scalpel. Lightning flashed outside followed by a tremendous clap of thunder, and Kaoru was startled into dropping the knife. From the light produced by the lightning she caught a glimpse of piece of paper on the wall. She walked over and ripped it off. There was wording on it and she began to read. 

Sanosuke set Kenshin down carefully on one of pallets on the floor and started to look around in that room.He saw many signs of a fight. There was a sword slash in one wall and some of the tables and chairs had obviously been hacked at by the same weapon. Many things just seamed to be carelessly knocked over, suggesting a struggle. He kept searching for more clues when he saw a small dark spot on a desk. He walked over to this and touched it with his fingers, pulled it up to his face and smelled it. It was blood. And right beside it was a small lock of fine black hair. Megumi's hair. Rage built up in Sanosuke he wanted to punch and destroy something, but there was nothing around that hadn't already been defiled in some way or another. That's when Kaoru dashed into the room. 

"SANOSUKE!! YAHIKO!!" she yelled out helplessly, rushing over towards them. Sanosuke stepped quickly and caught Kaoru as she tripped over something on the floor, before she could fall down.She slipped out of his arms and fell gently to the floor, trying to hold back her tears and doing so poorly. She couldn't speak so she handed up a small, green piece of paper to Sanosuke to read. He took it out of her hands and read carefully. His eyes shot wide open and Yahiko pleaded him to tell him what it said. 

"What does it say?"

Sanosuke, looking away from the sheet of paper, stared blankly ahead of him. "Divine justice*….. and it's addressed to, Hitokiri Battousai."

Yahiko gasped, and looked over at the heavily breathing Kenshin that lie unconscious, drenched in rain, on the pallet. The mud dripping off of his cloths gave an eerie resemblance of blood to Yahiko, and he shivered. Kaoru stood up in front of him from her spot on the floor where a small puddle of water mud was. And she walked into the other room returning with some bandages and some clean dry cloths. "Sanosuke, Yahiko. Kenshin doesn't need to be in those wet cloths. Put this on him," she said tossing him a white robe. "And here's one for you and Yahiko. I'm going to change over here so don't come this way." She said turning around and walking into the room she had come out of. Sanosuke and Yahiko nodded and went over to help Kenshin. 

Kaoru slowly slipped off her wet and heavy kimono, and used a towel she found to help her dry off.After doing so she used it to dry her hair. It was gritty and muddy and felt to dirty to bear, she went over to the wall where she found several buckets of water and she rinsed her hair off.She examined the white robe before putting it on, it was thick and warm, but also loose and comfortable, then she wrapped it around her and tied it with a piece of bandage cloth she found lying around. She stepped back over to the door and knocked once to see if everyone else was dressed. Sanosuke called back and gave her an ok to enter. She slid the door back and saw Sano and Yahiko both in the white robes, not liking it at all, and looking rather silly, and Kenshin was dressed in his robe with a blanket wrapped around him. All of their cloths was hanging on a temporary rack made from various and other things. She walked in right past Sanosuke and Yahiko and went to sit by Kenshin. She felt his head and he was burning to the touch. Standing back up she went back into the other room and grabbed on of the other buckets of water and another cloth and went back to Kenshin were she started to dab his forehead with the cool water.She soaked he cloth and blew on it to cool it off and set it over his eyes and left it there. 

"What time is it, Yahiko." Kaoru asked looking down at Kenshin, pulling his hair out from under the cloth. With out replying, Yahiko stood up and walked over to Kenshin's wet cloths and pulled out the small medicine bottle Megumi had given him earlier that day. He then walked over to Kaoru and handed it to her to give to Kenshin. She nodded in appreciation and unplugged the cork at the top of the bottle. She set it down, pulled the cloth away from Kenshin's eyesand lifted his head up into her lap so that he wouldn't choke on the medicine. . She parted his lips with her fingers and poured a few drops into his mouth. Subconsciously feeling the wetness in his mouth he closed his lips and swallowed, and opened his mouth again and started to breathe a little lighter.Kaoru sighed and after putting the cork back on the bottle relaxed. Her still damphair flopped over her shoulder and brushed against Kenshin's cheek. His eyes fluttered slightly and went still again at the touch. Kaoru pulled Kenshin further up on her lap, off of the pallet on the floor, and she sat there for a while, rocking him back and forth.

Sanosuke had gotten up and found a candle to light the rainy dark room. He set it on a table in the center of the main room and sat back down beside Yahiko, who was looking sadly at Kenshin and Kaoru. Normally Sanosuke would have said some sort of remark here, but he decided to be quiet and let Kaoru have this moment with Kenshin. He stood back up tapping Yahiko on arm suggesting he do the same and the two of them went outside to sit under the roof and look at the rain, leaving Kaoru and Kenshin inside together. 

She noticed that they had left, but she wouldn't have cared even if they had stayed. She bent over to shelter Kenshin with her warmth in a gentle hug, his face resting just below her shoulder, and her face resting on his head. She stroked his long wet hair and silently cried into it adding to the wetness. Her hair slid off of her shoulder and landed on top of Kenshin's.She bit her lower lip, and trembled with tears, whishing he would just wake up, wishing. She could feel him breathing and could feel his heart beating so she knew that he was still alive. But he wasn't really there, and she wanted him to be there so she could really comfort him, not just give him an empty hug, but really comfort him. Not just his body but his soul. Yet she wasn't sure who she was trying to comfort more, Kenshin, or herself. She was scared. Things had happened before that had frightened her but now that Kenshin was sick, she didn't know what to do. So all she could do was weep and beg him quietly to come back to her. 

Shortly after her prayer was answered, and Kenshin's eyes slowly opened. He felt Kaoru wrapped around him and he blinked slowly and smiled. He moved his head so that he was looking up at her face. Her eyes were looking back at him, soft and tear filled.He reached his hand weakly up and wiped a tear off of her cheek. She smiled and looking down at him… his face was still flushed with fever, but he wasn't afraid, not like her…..

…To be Continued… 

*~~~~~For those of you who don't know, divine justice was a concept held the Ishinshishi (Imperialists) that they were caring out the will of the gods.Whenever Kenshin as the Hitokiri assassinated anyone a note with the characters for divine justice was left on the victim. 


	7. At The Clinic

Tears welt up in Kaoru's eyes and she collapsed over Kenshin

Tears welled up in Kaoru's eyes and she collapsed over Kenshin. "Oh, Kenshin." Surprised and slightly startled, Kenshin was nearly squished under her embrace, but he did not protest.He simply sat there and let Kaoru cry over him, even though he was already burning up and felt sick to his stomach."Kenshin, i…it's horrible," she said arms around him, face buried in the side of his neck. "You just collapsed in the street, and…and we brought you back here, to the clinic and…and…" she trailed off into even more tears, burring her face even further down on his neck over his shoulder, holding him tighter in her shaky arms.Kenshin tore his gaze away from the sobbing Kaoru and forced his eyes to focus in the dark room. At first he did not recognize it, then his eyes shot open and he saw the true wreckage that the room was really in. Kenshin was so shocked that he tried to stand up, but Kaoru held him down firmly.

"K…Kaoru Dono? What of Dr. Gensai and Megumi? Where are they? What hap…pen…ed….." Kenshin cut himself off starting to cough violently. Kaoru released Kenshin and sat him up some more, letting him rest on her for a prop. She rubbed him on the back and kept him from falling over until he could stop coughing. When he finally did stop he looked up and over at Kaoru. His eyes were trying hard to keep open, he was breathing heavily through his mouth, and his face was red. Her eyes were large and watery, she was biting her lower lip, and her face was pale. Kenshin's head went limp and rested on his chest. He leaned his full body weight into Kaoru nearly causing her to topple over. "K…Kaoru dono?" he managed to breathe out after a while, "W…what happened?" 

"K…en…shin…" Kaoru pouted. She looked down at his face resting on her, "They're….. there gone. I don't know what happened, but they're definitely gone.And it seems like there was a fight. I don't know what but…. this note was left, ……..here," she said grabbing the note off of a table and putting it in front of Kenshin's face. He reached up and grabbed it.As his eyes moved up and down the page Kaoru felt his body tense and begin to shake. Kenshin clenched his fist around the paper, crumpling it. His knuckles were white and he was shivering with remembrance. He snapped his hands up to his face and ran them harshly through his hair, dropping the slip of paper which floated slowly to the floor. Kenshin, sweat poring off his face, slid off of Kaoru's lap, back on to the cot, and propped himself up with one arm while his other hand was clutching his forehead.Kaoru looked at him very worriedly. 

"Kaoru Dono, how long have I been out…?" Kenshin questioned, never taking his eyes away from a fixed point on the paper. 

"One and a half to two hours. And we had only been at the Akabeko for about thirty minuets…….. it's really not that late.. even though it looks so dark…. It's just raining." Almost immediately it lightninged and thundered as if reminding her not to forget that this was a thunder storm.The light and thunder were less than a split second apart and were loud to the point of deafening. The door to the outside opened up and a slightly wet, very startled Sano and Yahiko stepped into the room with their hair standing up more than usual. Kaoru turned and looked over at them with big worried eyes. Kenshin was still looking in disbelief and shock at the piece ofpaper.Sanosuke and Yahiko, noticing that Kenshin was awake now, both gave out a sigh of relief, but then a more solemn look appeared on their faces when they saw what he was looking at. Thunder cracked and Sanosuke stepped closer toward Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru had now turned her gaze back to Kenshin, who's eyes had still not moved. They were studying the characters trying to make them change before his eyes and mean something else.Sano knelt down beside Kenshin and put a hand on his shoulder which snapped him out of his daze. He turned a shocked face up towards Sano (who was smiling) as if he had just noticed that he was in the room with them.

"Sano….. Yahiko…" he stuttered out, then he bent back over clutching his head as if he had a headache and clenching his teeth. Kaoru put a hand on his back and he settled down a little bit. Yahiko came over and sat down beside Kenshin. He was crying. A tear found its way down the grove of his scar and dripped off of his chin landing on the slip of paper leaving a wet spot. Then Kenshin spoke up, "….I…I'm ……I'm sorry!!" he said shedding another tear, "it seams that I have put everyone in danger…….. again…." He doubled over…… Why…… why did people always have to go after his friends? Why do people put so many others in danger just to get revenge on one person?? WHY? ….with people like that…. who knows….. if Megumi and Dr. Gensai were even still alive.And who knows if they would start to attack even more of his friends. Yahiko,… or Sanosuke could be next………..or………..his eyes opened wide as he felt a hand gently touch him below his shoulder and he turned his head away from the paper and looked with those large eyes over towards……….. "K..a..o..r..u."Her eyes were teary and worried, her body was trembling. She was even more scared now because Kenshin was scared, and Kenshin was scared mostly because, knowing that he was sick, it would be hard for him to protect his friends. He didn't want Kaoru to be worried like that so he sat up the best he could and gave Kaoru a very comforting look while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, …. I'm sure that Dr. Gensai and Megumi will be fine, that I am."Kaoru tried to smile for a second, but this not working, she covered her face with her hands, got up and ran to the other side of the room where she sat back down and started to cry uncontrollably.This hadn't been the reaction Kenshin was expecting so he sat there looking over at Kaoru blinking, worried and confused. He wanted to get up and go over to her… but he was to weak and could not. So he just sat there blinking, looking sadly over at Kaoru who was weeping in the corner. 

Lightning flashed outside and everyone turned their gaze there, except for Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes went wide when he saw a shadow lurking across the windows. He looked over at Sanosuke and Yahiko who had evidently seen the same thing, because their faces were wearing the same shocked expression. Then they all turned to look at each other and nodded to as the thunder boomed loud in the air.Sanosuke and Yahiko stood up quietly and silently slipped over to the door. The shadow was approaching the door and it seamed like it was getting ready to open it. The two held their breath. They grabbed the handle of the door and slid it open fiercely as another whip of lightning and crack of thunder burned through the sky. They heard a very loud shrill scream and saw a very startled Tae fall to the floor in front of them…. Sano and Yahiko let out a pent up sigh, and then smiled slightly. 

"Sorry, Miss, you startled us," Sano said squatting down to apologize to Tae. 

Breathing heavily in and out, eyes wide, and clutching her chest where her heart would be she looked angrily up at Sano (who was sweat dropping) and nearly yelled, "YOU WERE STARTLED??!!??!! I was just wakin by comin to see what was wrong and you two lugs jump out at me startlinthe bejebers out a me and you say YOU were STARTLED!!???!!?" Yahiko and Sano scooted away from the raging Tae. Kaoru over in the corner wiped the tears off of her face the best the she could and went over to great Tae.

"I'm so sorry about that Tae," Kaoru said smiling down at her offering her a hand up, "but we do have good reason to be startled," Kaoru gestured at the room with her other hand. Tae's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh My!!!!" she gasped putting a hand to her mouth looking around the room. "What ever could have happened?"

"We don't know, Miss Tae, it was like this when we got here," Sano said looking over at the spot of blood on the desk. Then he walked over to Kenshin where he picked up the green piece of paper and brought it to Tae. "It seams that someone's after Kenshin again." (Kenshin falls over in background) Tae's face twisted into that of even more shock. She looked from the slip of paper to Kenshin, back to the slip of paper, and back to Kenshin. Tae dropped the paper and rushed over to Kenshin where she looked closely at him.

"…. You're sick again……." She stuttered out. Kaoru walked over to where Kenshin and Tae were and sat down to the side and between them. 

"He collapsed in the street on our way home from the Akabeko. He only recently woke up. We saw you outside of the Akabeko on our way back here……….. By the way, how did you get over here Tae… I mean shouldn't you be back tending to the Akabeko?"

"Well as soon as it started to rain most of the customers left saying that they needed to get home before it started to get serious. I waited till the rain started to clear a little bit and left Tsubame in charge, such a capable young thing, then I hurried over here. I guessed I assumed this was where you were going, seeing Himura being carried by Sano in this direction, and it was so creepy outside that I couldn't bring my self to rush in here so carelessly." 

"So instead of you jumping in and startling us,… we jumped out and startled you? Is that it?" Sano questioned looking semi amused. 

Tae nodded, "Yes that's pretty much it. Now what ever could have happened to Ken San? He was doing so much better when I last saw him. …(suddenly becoming worried)…..You don't suppose it could have been something in the food that could have upset him… do you?" Tae said, hands over her mouth, all worried that it might be her fault. 

"Oh Tae, I'm sure that can't be it,… otherwise we'd be sick as well," Kaoru said reassuringly. Tae relaxed a little bit but still looked worried. 

The storm was clearing up a little and the sun was actually beginning to come out again. The clinic was lighting up enough that you could see the inside without the candle. It was actually getting bright in there. Sano got up and went over to blow out the candle."Well since it's clearing up we should probably head back to the dojo. Kenshin needs some rest in a …. less wrecked environment. I'll help bring Kenshin home then I'm gona go to the police and report the mess at the clinic…. see what they can do about it." Sanosuke said walking over to where Kenshin sat. 

"I agree. We should get back. The sooner the better. I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing," Kaoru agreed. She stood up and went into the other room and grabbed her kimono which was now dry. "Hey, boys, your cloths should be dry by now. I suggest that you get them back on so we can leave the clinic cloths here. Tae and I will stay in this room over here. … Tae come on," Kaoru said motioning for Tae to follower her into the other room. Tae got up from where she was near Kenshin and she went into the other room. Kaoru slipped behind a curtain and put her kimono back on. Then Kaoru and Tae waited patiently while the three guys got dressed. Kaoru grabbed the three used pieces of clothing and folded them, along with hers, and sat them back on the floor in the closet where she had found them. Kaoru went back into the other room to help Kenshin get up on Sano's back. She was bending down to help Kenshin up when she heard someone approaching from the street.She shushed everyone to be quiet. The distinct sound of sandals could be heard heading toward the clinic. They hit the porch and made a mad dash to the door which slid open furiously. With a teary scream, a very bedraggled Yuri (*the new Akabeko worker)looking fairly beat up and exhausted ran to and embraced Tae screaming and crying.She was mumbling something incoherently. Tae grabbed her by the shoulders sternly, trying to get her to calm down and tell her what was wrong.

Her large green eyes snapped open for a moment, watery with tears, and looked straight up at Tae. "THEY TOOK HER!! She's gone!!! And they ruined half of the Akabeko!!! It's horrible!!!! Th… they tried to take me…. but I ran!!! I ran!!! I'm so ashamed!! I RAN!!And left them there… b…bbbut they got her!!!! They got her!!!" She cried sinking to the ground clinching the bottom of Tae's kimono in her fists.

Tae looked very startled and confused. She bent down so that she was eye level with Yuri. "Who was taken, Yuri? And who took her?"

Yuri looked very confused about her not knowing who it was, "I…it's, it's Tsubame!!! They took her……..they…they where wearing green coats t…they had on black gloves….. and were carrying swords… I was scared!!!!!!!" she cried. 

Sanosuke's eyes widened….. that nearly perfectly described the people that had attacked him oh the bridge. "Tell me, where their belts black, and did they wear black head bands with two black beads dangling off the front?"

Yuri looked up at Sano, eyes glittering with tears. "Y…yes, I think so!" she pouted out. Sano turned to look at Kaoru and Kenshin.

Kenshin looked very shocked. … They had taken Tsubame. … It was all his fault. He gritted his teeth and his eyes got angry. He snapped back and looked at Tae who was shaking from shock, and Yuri who was crying in her lap. She opened her large green eyes and looked around at everyone, hurt and confused. Those green eyes… green… eyes..Kenshin suddenly caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his face to see Yahiko dash out of the door. "YAHIKO!!!" Kenshin yelled as Yahiko ran away towards the Akabeko. He tried to get up but he fell over nearly twisting his leg. Kenshin pulled himselfup off his stomach and yelled out after Yahiko, "NO, YAHIKO, STAY!!! DON'T GO!!!" but it was too late. Yahiko had already disappeared down the street. 

"I'm going after him!" Kaoru said starting out the door.

"KAORU DONOOO!!!!!!!" Kenshin yelled standing up. Kaoru stopped in her tracks. "Stop, Kaoru," Kenshin stumbled forward, putting an arm between Kaoru and the door, "I'm sure Yahiko can handle this himself," he breathed out heavily. "I don't want you going to!" He turned to look at Kaoru, who looked worried. "Let's go home and wait for Yahiko there. Ok?" he smiled at Kaoru. She smiled, and after a moment lowered her head and nodded. At that Kenshin fell back to the ground. He was totally worn out. Kaoru bent down and looked at Kenshin. Sanosuke walked over to them and grabbed up Kenshin and slung him on his back.

He then turned to Tae and Yuri who were still on the floor, "Your two better stay here for a little while before going back to the Akabeko. I'll come back with the police and help you out to…..never thought I'd be going to the police like this" Sanosuke said and then turned out the door. Kaoru got up and followed Sano and Kenshin down the street and began their long walk home.

…TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Yahiko at the Akabeko

*GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN

*GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!!!!!!!!!! I am so so sososoosooooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to get this next chapter up… I had a major case of writer block/working on other stuff.!!! Gomen GomenGOmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!! I promise that I'll try harder to get my stuff out faster so that you don't have to wait so long.!!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!And sorry that it's sooooo short!!!!!

Yahiko, gritting his teeth, ran as fast as he could towards the Akabeko. The street was muddy and his sandals splashed it onto his clothing as he ran.Turning a corner he swiftly approachedthe Akabeko and when he was close enough he saw that the door had been smashed in. He dashed up to the broken door and skidded inside, pulling his bokutou from its spot on his back.They were still there! A large group of them too!! Yahiko eyed them, sizing them up.

"Hey, what's with this punk kid?!" a rather dumb looking man wearing a green outfit said after taking a swig of a large (stolen) bottle of sake. 

"Shut up! Where's Tsubame?" Yahiko questioned. 

"Oh, are you looking for this little girl we found in here," a young woman wearing a face covering mask and cloak questioned. Sliding on a pair of bladed wrist guards and a pulling out a strange weapon that consisted of two small solid metal balls attached to ends of a loose piece of rope, she put her foot on the wall next to…. 

"TSUBAME!!" Yahiko yelled!

"Yahiko!!!!?" Tsubame squealed. 

"…. Yahiko is it?" the lady questioned, eyeing the boy in front of her, "So, you're Yahiko…?…. Hmmmm…." 

"What's it to you!!" Yahiko stuttered, ready to fight.

"Hmm?" she smiled. "This could be interesting… men!" 

Yahiko looked wearily back and forth as, at the woman's command, the people around him stood up and began to look very threatening. Yahiko took a slight step back, and then he lunged forward. "HEEAAAAAA!!!" In his first attack he knocked the drunken man from before off his feet. He turned and swung around to catch another man in his side, but in doing so he left his back open to a charging attack from the woman who had spoken to him earlier. Yahiko sensed her just a second to late. As he turned to intercept her blow, she struck him with her weapon in the side.Ignoring the pain Yahiko continued his swing and it collided soundly with her shoulder. 

"DAAAAGGHH!!!! You BRAT!" the woman said spinning around and kicking Yahiko in the face. Landing awkwardly she clutched her left arm and with a sickening crunch popped the bone back into its socked. In the meantime, Yahiko picked himself off of the floor and spit out a small bit of blood. When he attempted to stand up he immediately doubled over and clutched his side where he had been hit earlier. In this moment of anguish the other men that were in the room attacked him and started to beat him over the back. Slowly the woman stood up, ordering the men to stop, and walked over to Yahiko was crumpled up on the ground doing his best to get up. She kicked him in the same side she had hit earlier, rolling him over twice on the floor. "I'll put you in your place, Yahiko!" she said digging her boot into his side.

"NNAAAAGGGH!!!!" he screamed as he felt what must have surly been a rib cracking. 

"Hu! now stand up and fight me, you Brat,… if you can!" she said backing away from the grimacing Yahiko. 

Yahiko slowly dragged himself to his feet, using his bokutou as a crutch. Breathing heavily he stood his ground ready to fight. She cocked her head and charged, but before Yahiko could even think to raise his bokutou to block the attack, she was behind him. The metal ball shot out of her hand and hit him on the back of his head sending him sprawling onto the ground in front of him. A mad cackle ensued behind him as the woman walked around to his front, his eyes fading in and out of focus.Yahiko looked up as she now stood in front of him. Laughing heartily she grabbed the string that tied her cloak together and pulled it so that it untied from its neat little bow. She then grabbed the mask and pulled it off of her head, letting her long, shiny, black hair swish out behind her. She bent over so that her face was right at the level that Yahiko could see her and she opened her eyes. There were of the most brilliant green color he had seen……...his consciousness left him as he blacked out. 

"YAHIKO!!!" Tsubame yelled as she got up an ran over to him. She grabbed a cloth out of her pocket and dabbed a cut that was on his cheek. 

The woman laughed as she turned to walk out the door. "Men, lets go… and bring them with you." The men did as told picking up the limp Yahiko and the squealing Tsubame and left the Akabeko. 

….


End file.
